


Vidente do amor

by chanyeolicious



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter!AU, M/M, Português, ptbr
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolicious/pseuds/chanyeolicious
Summary: Byun Baekhyun tem um Crush desde o verão por seu colega da Corvinal, membro do time de quadribol, com quem nunca se atreveu sequer a cruzar no dormitório ou dirigir uma unica palavra, até que é colocado na turma de poção e Adivinhação com Park Chanyeol. Até Park Chanyeol virar seu monitor em Poções, se transformar em um vidente que prevê o futuro amoroso de todos e começar a ficar famoso ao ponto de receber cartinhas e atenção redobrada.Ele precisa se confessar, o mais rápido possível, mesmo que leve um fora. E qual melhor jeito de mostrar que gosta tanto dele que, de fato, lhe fazendo aquilo no que Chanyeol é bom? Uma poção!Entretanto, não vai sair do jeito que ele imaginou, é claro.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Vidente do amor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, decidi migrar pra cá pra postar algumas historias que no social não tem mais como postar por que é dificil ter publico ou por que os temas são complicados de abordar lá. Essa é uma delas, tem 3 capitulos mais ou menos e o segundo está em fase de ser finalizado no word. O terceiro será escrito na semana que vem! Espero que isso dê certo kkk usar a plataforma é novo pra mim =)  
> Enfim, espero que gostem, é fluffy e bem nenezinha ~ Postando a pedido de uma leitora.  
> Boa leitura, podem me contatar no twitter: Prettyeol.  
> Beijos.

Byun Baekhyun tinha um plano em sua engenhosa mente desde que isso tudo começou, motivado por um misto confuso de raiva e desconforto. Quando entrou para o penúltimo ano de Hogwarts, nada disso era parte de seu dia a dia na escola de magia e Bruxaria. Ele treinava os feitiços, estudava as criaturas magicas e raramente se misturava entre as multidões de alunos para qualquer coisa que o fizesse ser visto.  
Até conhecer aquela pessoa, naquele dia no verão, era apenas um baixinho da corvinal que era realmente ruim em poções. Fazia muito calor quando colocou um grande pedaço de frango sobre seu prato, junto com os bolinhos de queijo e torta de maça, quando o viu. Baekhyun realmente nunca teve interesse em nenhuma pessoa em particular, ele sempre evitara se envolver em situações complicadas emocionalmente, mas isso foi diferente.  
Corvinal tinha trazido um grande troféu naquela noite, depois de ter ganhado da grifinoria mais uma vez. Os corredores lançavam burburinhos sobre os vermelhos terem perdido sua gloria antiga, depois de vinte anos, mas esse assunto era minimamente interessante ao Byun. Na verdade, quando ele colocou seu frango afogado no molho até sua boca, ele viu os olhos prateados do batedor dos azuis.  
Baekhyun nunca sentiu sua boca salivar por alguém, em toda a sua vida, e nunca olhou no rosto de outra pessoa como um bobão. Seu amigo sempre disse que isso acontece, que um dia ele seria fisgado como o outro foi uma única vez. Ele não acreditava até olhar para o próprio peito, tocar seu corpo sobre o tecido e encontrar seu coração batendo duas vezes mais rápido do que deveria.  
Seu impulso natural, é claro, era esquecer a bebida e a comida quente de uma vez e sair dali o mais rápido que podia, é claro, mas não foi assim que aconteceu quando ele não pode se mover por um longo tempo. Se alguém pudesse descrever a forma como Baekhyun excluíra o grande salão, as risadas, o burburinho, de sua mente só para olhar o rosto daquele garoto... essa seria a descrição de amor, primeiro amor.  
Apesar de eles serem da mesma casa, Baekhyun desconfiava que o outro fosse alguém que se transferiu ou simplesmente era esguio para passar despercebido pelo outro. Dormiu muito tarde aquele dia depois de tomar a decisão boba de ficar na janela da torre do penúltimo ano só para rabiscar o formato lateral do rosto daquele menino.  
Seu recente interesse não passou de admiração de longe, é claro, e ele teve outras oportunidades para admira-lo de longe por um longo período de tempo entre as aulas e os feriados. Foram cinco meses até o natal e a subsequente partida de trem dos alunos para suas residências, mas durante esse tempo de aula Baekhyun fez muitas coisas no quesito admiração. Ele foi ao jogo da final da Corvinal contra a Sonserina e por um triz de sorte viu sua casa ganhar de novo, mas graças ao apanhador alto e gentil deles.  
Park Chanyeol era seu nome e ele era peculiar em níveis realmente interessantes para o Byun. Primeiro, ele era realmente muito quieto com todo mundo, mas parecia ser divertido com seus amigos. Ele também era muito bom no quadribol, mas parecia gostar muito de poções e sua nota, Baekhyun viu no quadro de avisos, era a maior da turma.  
Uma inveja grande tomava conta do bruxinho, já que ele conseguiria explodir a sala inteira se seu azar fosse realmente grande no dia.  
O caso é que ele gostava de botânica também e vinha se especializando em estudar os ingredientes para poções, o que talvez lhe rendesse uma fama de ser uma boa pedida para ajudar nos estudos. Baekhyun até pensou em ser uma dessas pessoas desesperadas, mas tinha tanta vergonha que poderia desmaiar antes mesmo de chegar a falar com ele.  
Era por isso que permaneceu todo aquele tempo apenas o encontrando na biblioteca ou em algum cantinho imerso em seus estudos e nem sequer pensou em falar um simples “Oi” ao outro. Sua boca ficava seca e suas mãos suavam, como grandes opostos, e Baekhyun nem se permitia a imaginar a parte em que poderia ser correspondido. Ele nunca namorou, nunca beijou ninguém e nem nunca sentiu algo assim por outra pessoa, então tudo isso era absolutamente novo para ele, mesmo que fosse fazer dezoito aninhos.  
Então sua vida era exatamente essa: As vezes cruzava os olhos com ele no jantar, as vezes o desenhava na janela – enquanto sua coruja o julgava por ser tão meloso – e as vezes o via sobre sua vassoura nos campeonatos. Nada realmente próximo e intimista acontecia e ele seguia criando secretamente algumas fantasias a respeito de Chanyeol, imaginando que seu ultimo ano lhe reservaria um tedioso final.  
Mas, assim que as aulas voltaram no inverno e a neve se acumulava por todas as áreas externas de Hogwarts, e sobre os telhados, Baekhyun sentiu que alguma coisa realmente diferente estava rolando na instituição. Primeiro, Minerva veio até ele com a coruja Cairo, que Baekhyun comprou no beco diagonal quando era bem pequeno, e lhe ofereceu aulas especiais sobre transfiguração. Era realmente uma coisa que ele esperou nunca acontecer, mas se bem a conhecia, e toda a sua historia, os dois tinham alguma coisa em comum que a motivara convida-lo para tal coisa.  
A segunda coisa esquisita, foi que sua turma de poções e adivinhação fora trocada e agora não mais a tinha com seu colega de quarto Kim Minseok, a quem dedicava uma fiel amizade. Infelizmente, porém, para o nervosismo de Baekhyun e sua morte interna, uma serie de outros meninos da outra torre estavam ali quando começou e isso inclui o Park.  
O Byun era muito claro no inverno, como um pedaço de papel, e quase qualquer coisa ficava evidente em seu rosto quando se envergonhava, portanto naquele dia seu lindo e pequeno rosto estava como um tomate. Ele passou meia hora na parte de trás da sala, vendo a nuca de Chanyeol desnuda após o outro se livrar da capa e exibir o suéter azul da casa. Aquela fora a Aula mais difícil de assistir que Baekhyun já teve, dado ao fato de que só conseguia olhar para a destreza de Chanyeol ao medir os ingredientes de um par de poções.  
A tarefa daquele dia era bastante simples já que alguém da mesa fazia uma poção de sono induzido e outro fazia uma Wiggenweld para desfazer o efeito da poção. O professor ofereceu singelos um ponto para a prova final do semestre, antes das férias de verão, e disse que quem fizesse o colega continuar a dormir perderia um ponto da prova e faria reforço de poção.  
É claro que Baekhyun começou a ficar imediatamente triste, sabendo que iria se sair mal naquele dia – ainda mais por que seu “Crush” está duas fileiras de você e não pode parar de olha-lo – e por isso tomou a iniciativa de fazer a poção do Sono. O que poderia sair de errado nisso? No máximo, dormiria tão profundamente que poderia ir para a enfermaria, mas ainda assim poderia acordar para lamentar a existência de Chanyeol.  
Entretanto, ainda que Baekhyun fosse péssimo em poção a menina Jennie ao seu lado era pior ainda. Os dois começaram a poção em tempos realmente distintos e enquanto Baekhyun pesou cada um dos ingredientes, a menina usava a palma da mão para o fazer. As poções demoraram quase toda a aula para maturar e os dois usaram feitiço para acelerar o processo, controlando o fogo com cuidado.  
— Eu tomo, você me acorda. — Ele responde a Jennie, certo de pouparia a garota do gosto de sua poção horrível.  
— Ok, tome um gole pequeno, a poção é forte. — Ela pede, olhando para cor brilhante no frasco.  
Baekhyun toma um gole pequeno o suficiente e espera o efeito acontecer, imaginando que adormeceria lentamente até deitar sobre a mesa. Mas não, ele é o primeiro a bater a testa contra a madeira e a assustar a turma inteira com o som de sua cuca. A poção era realmente forte, mas talvez o pó de prata e a Calelaria tenham sido a mais do que deveria, o que faz Jennie imediatamente enfiar seu frasco goela a baixo de Baekhyun.  
O professor se aproxima, suas sobrancelhas estão curvadas por alguma razão que não Jennie não entende, mas quando Baekhyun se ergue mais rápido do que caiu... o professor põe as mãos na cintura e retira a varinha. Baekhyun olha ao redor, sentindo uma sensação esquisita ao redor de sua boca e língua, além de um gosto azedo. Bom, deve ter sido a poção e um bocado a mais de sangue de salamandra do que normal, mas pelo menos deu tudo certo, ele pensa, antes de começar a ficar... VERDE.  
As mãos dele mudaram de cor como se fosse um feitiço vindo de uma varinha e ele logo começou a passar mal de verdade. Jennie gritou, o professor tirou dois pontos dela e Baekhyun foi zombado por Dennie, que o chamou de desenho animado dos trouxas, algo entre Shrek ou sei lá, enquanto ele foi arrastado para a enfermaria.  
Para a piora de sua vida, a pessoa que fora chamada para concertar tal tragédia foi a responsável por Baekhyun se tornar mudo. Park Chanyeol entrou com sua varinha polida e escura, portando uma poção avermelhada.  
— Tome, vai concertar o verde. — Ele coloca o vidro nas mãos de Baekhyun e o olha com uma careta esquisita enquanto o outro encara o outro lado. — Eu acho que foi as duas poções, a combinação delas, que causou esse incidente verde, mas a sua amiga errou mais do que você. — Ele assiste a Baekhyun tomar o liquido, rápido demais. — Porém, o professor Ernest pediu que o deixasse ciente de outro efeito colateral esperado... — Baekhyun ergue os olhos até ele, arregalando-os. — Você não vai conseguir dormir por uns três dias, vai ficar muito agitado até a poção perder o efeito.  
— Não dormir? — Baekhyun pergunta, apavorado, afinal é terça feira e a semana mal começou pra todos eles.  
— Sim, sem dormir, mas alguns feitiços podem o permitir uns cochilos de dez minutos ao longo do dia... mas, é, sem soninho noturno. — Chanyeol torce o canto da boca, quase como se fosse rir disso. — E é por isso que você e Jennie começam o reforço de poções no sábado, o professor acha que você só pode se tornar um tratador de criaturas magicas se souber como até mesmo trata-las com uma simples poção. — Quando Chanyeol diz isso, o rosto de Baekhyun começa a esquentar... como Ernest contou algo assim a ele? O Byun nem mesmo fez o teste ainda! — Jennie é uma grifinoria, ela deve conseguir um reforço de poção com alguém de sua casa, então espero que saiba que como somos da mesmíssima Corvinal... — Ele leva a ponta dos dedos até os fios escuros, empurrando-os atrás das orelhas. — Eu sou o melhor em poções e vou ministrar o reforço junto com os outros, mas posso ajuda-lo muito mais. — Ele se curva, respeitoso.  
Baekhyun, no entanto, não consegue responder uma só palavra em relação a tudo o que acabou de ouvir. Reforço? Atendimento particular por serem da mesma casa? A cabeça dele fica zonza enquanto o ar escapa por seu nariz quase a ponto de permitir que Chanyeol escute tudo. Ele é salvo pela enfermeira que abre as portas ruidosamente e faz com que ambos olhem para o local de entrada.  
— Deus, ele realmente não está mais verde. — Seulgi murmura, olhando Baekhyun de cima abaixo. — Anda, pegue um tônico e volte pra aula. — Ela o enxota, fazendo-o descer da cama. — Esses meninos, como pode fazer uma poção tão ruim? — Ela sacode a mão para Baekhyun exatamente quando ele começa enfiar os sapatos para sair. — Se fizer uma poção assim de novo, vou fazer tônicos realmente sofríveis de tomar.  
— Não se preocupe, ele vai melhorar nesse quesito. — Chanyeol anda na frente, garantindo como se pudesse ser mais eficaz que o professor.  
— Ou vai ser expulso da matéria, indo trabalhar no beco diagonal. — Ela revira os olhos, se abaixando para arrumar a cama aonde Baekhyun estava deitado antes dela o jogar pra fora.  
Baekhyun andou rápido até o lado de fora e viu os fantasmas no final do corredor bisbilhotando, conseguia ouvir suas vozes cochichando sobre algum garoto que ficou verde do nada. Antes que se recuperasse de toda aquela confusão, porém, ouviu a porta se fechar pelas mãos ágeis de Chanyeol e sentiu-se mortalmente intimidado por sua presença.  
— Então... você.... obrigado. — Baekhyun, morto pela vergonha, esfregou a testa se sentindo muito idiota naquele momento. — Tipo, pela poção, e tudo mais, você sabe. — Ele coça a lateral da cabeça, nervoso.  
— Isso é usualmente o que sou bastante bom em fazer, poções. — Ele enfia as mãos no bolso da calça preta, encarando o mais baixo. — E eu também sou membro do clube de poções, então é meio que minha obrigação auxiliar os alunos de modo geral. — E seus olhos se voltam para os fantasmas, eles se escondem imediatamente. — Tire alguns minutos de descanso até a próxima aula, nos vemos no reforço.  
Chanyeol anda para fora do corredor da enfermaria, Baekhyun solta uma lufada muito grande de ar. Por pouco não vai parar no chão, sentindo as mãos grudarem no tecido de sua capa. Ele olha para o fim do corredor de novo e vê Sir Nick e talvez o frei gorducho, mas não sabe muito bem e pretende continuar não sabendo.  
O caso é que a velocidade com que passa pelos fantasmas e foge para o seu quarto é impressionante para alguém com pernas tão curtas e a sorte é que a essa hora ninguém ficou verde e voltou para o dormitório. Ele teve a deliciosa chance de se sentar sob seu dossel e encarar o teto em cúpula, olhando as estrelas douradas que a noite brilhavam como lá fora. Chanyeol era muito inteligente com as poções, mas ele nunca se imaginou vendo isso tão de perto assim – não desse jeito, sendo ensinado pelo outro.  
Isso era outro patamar, um que o fizera, naquele momento, se abanar enquanto tentava não surtar fortemente por isso. Primeiro, como uma boa criança apaixonada, ele deu suaves gritinhos enquanto mordia os dedos com força, e Cairo o julgava do poleiro. Depois, esfregou as mãos pelo rosto e começou a imaginar uma situação hipotética aonde Chanyeol sequer o visse como algo além de uma obrigação em seus objetivos de ser mestre em poções no futuro.  
Até cobriu o rosto ao sentir sua cabeça pegar fogo com a imagem dos olhos prateados interessados em um garoto como ele. E ai vinha uma das coisas que o fez ficar quietinho e longe: Baekhyun era tão sem graça. Ele era baixinho, tinha cabelos vermelhos e escuros, e usava óculos redondos para poder enxergar as letras nos livros, embora os tirasse para ver qualquer outra coisa.  
Já Chanyeol era realmente um príncipe da Corvinal, com seu corpo forte e alto para sua idade, e aparência juvenil e bonita. Ele não usava óculos, ele tinha uma vassoura cara e era um incrível apanhador – e Baekhyun já viu o armário dele abarrotado de cartinhas de outras meninas. Então ele sempre manteve os pés no chão, convencido de que Chanyeol enxergaria alguém mais bonito e sobretudo, provavelmente não seria outro homem.  
Ele rolou na cama para se controlar e se encheu do sentimento de tristeza por um amor tão impossível, mas mesmo que fosse tão consciente disso ainda era difícil imaginar-se tão perto do outro. Não queria deixar muito na cara de que gostava do bruxo, pois nunca se preparou para uma reação ruim ou até mesmo um fora da parte de Chanyeol.  
Isso o deixou tão nervoso e triste que ficou imaginando repetidas vezes uma reação negativa da parte de Chanyeol, se descobrisse, mesmo quando teve que ir até a aula de botânica um tempo depois. E se ele ficasse babando e errasse tanto as poções que o outro começasse a desconfiar? Baekhyun era realmente alguém que faria algo assim. Além disso, o professor de poções continuamente o olhava com reprovação e sabia o quanto o menino não andava se esforçando para passar e obter boas médias na prova para o ministério, ele precisava fazer alguma coisa.  
— Entre morrer de amor e morrer na sarjeta... — Minseok pensa a respeito, sentado na biblioteca com Baekhyun. — Ernest pode realmente te encher o saco, e ele já sabe no interesse da Minerva pelo seu lance. — Ele imita orelhinhas, observando os olhos de Baekhyun se erguerem para ele.  
— Ele tem montado uma fama aqui na escola... — Baekhyun esta grudado num livro de poções na quinta feira, antes da aula de adivinhação. — Muitos aurores e outros funcionários do ministério que se formaram nos últimos cinco anos passaram por ele, e eles tem sido ótimos em sua função. — Baekhyun observa a pagina virar, apertando as mãos. — Ele tem acesso aos formulários, sabe que eu estive no torneio e mexi com os dragões, na verdade a única matéria onde tenho sido primoroso é transfiguração e trato das criaturas magicas, então ele espera ter um dedo quando eu for um funcionário do departamento de criaturas. — Ele suspira, lembrando de como Ernest sempre o diz que até mesmo um animal magico precisa ser curado ou acalmado com uma poção. — Ele disse isso pra ele, contou a mesma coisa, e agora vai me colocar na mesma sala, por três horas, que o menino que eu nunca vi na sala comunal da Corvinal.  
— Bem, você não o viu por que não quis. — Minseok sorri, foleando manualmente a pagina de seu livro de Herbologia. — Não se esqueça em como eu tive que ver o resultado de sua perda de sanidade lá do salão, no semestre passado. — Quando ele o lembra disso... Baekhyun cora. — E vai por mim, eu acho bastante impossível que isso não fosse acontecer em algum momento. — E morde o lápis, contendo uma risada.  
— O que o senhor quer dizer? — A varinha de Baekhyun para de folear o livro na mesma hora, deixando Minseok um pouco debochado demais.  
— Baekhyun você é fofinho, ele já deve ter reparado que você fica muito estranho quando vê ele. — Minseok pensa a respeito, ele tem uma ou duas vezes em que viu Chanyeol retribuir o olhar quando o outro não estava mais o encarando. — Se não reparou, esse reforço vai faze-lo desconfiar rapidinho.  
— Mas nem que a torre de astronomia despenque hoje! — Baekhyun segura a varinha, fecha o livro de poções e levanta. — Feio, Minseok, eu sou muito feio, e sou uma vergonha na matéria que ele gosta, como poderia me notar? — Ele sacode a cabeça, achando aquilo realmente um absurdo.  
— Todo mundo tem um defeito, talvez ele goste de quem quer ter uma maleta como a de Newt. — Minseok pisca, provocando o melhor amigo e o deixando emburrado em questão de meio segundo. — Pense bem, ele ensina poções e você a capturar um Pelucio ou qual a localização geografia de cada dragão que ainda existe. — A ideia soa fantástica para Minseok, mas horrenda para o Byun, que é tão tímido.  
— Isso é besteira, por que ainda espero que diga alguma coisa além de uma grande besteira? — Baekhyun sacode a cabeça, se retirando da mesa e andando em direção a saída.  
Bom, digamos que Cairo seja uma boa espiã e digamos que Baekhyun nunca usa a sala comunal quando sua coruja avisa sobre Chanyeol, e que ele já tentou declarar seus sentimentos uma vez antes. Foi no inicio do outono, alguns meses atrás, que ele aprendeu um feitiço de lareira magica e colocou palavras bem no momento em que Chanyeol e seu amigo estavam lá. Ele lembra de como virou um ratinho de biblioteca naquele período, de como demorou a aprender, e de como tudo deu errado.  
Chanyeol nem sequer comentou algo e seu silencio talvez tivessem a ver com Chen ter acreditado que a mensagem era para ele. O garoto procurou sua admiradora secreta por duas semanas, por toda a Hogwarts, crente de que havia alguém que o amava perdido por ai. O Park o seguiu em silencio o caminho inteiro e no final ninguém foi encontrado, felizmente, e Chen espalhou que tinha sido uma pegadinha.  
Baekhyun se escondeu, almoçou e jantou sozinho em seu dormitório, desenhou o rosto dele mais do que o normal, mas não teve coragem de o ver por muito, mas muito tempo. Ele tentou uma carta de amor depois, antes de novembro chegar, sabendo que era o aniversario dele, mas Chanyeol parecia ter parado de ler as cartas que o enviaram fazia muito tempo.  
No final, ainda que no fundo quisesse ser alguma coisa do outro, Baekhyun aceitou que era o tipo de menino que gostava sozinho e observava sozinho, sem desejar que isso vira uma coisa de dois. Minseok sempre zombava que ele estava mentindo, que aquilo o magoava um pouco, mas Baekhyun não queria incomodar o outro com seus sentimentos idiotas, e parou. Agora é inverno e frio, e as coisas que Baekhyun escreveu a respeito de Chanyeol parecem o invadir quando se senta na mesa redonda, de frente para a bola de cristal, e enxerga as costas dele de novo.  
Eu gosto de você, brilhou na lareira naquela noite. Eu gosto muito de você, a mente de Baekhyun jogava. Eu podia tomar Amortentia e nada me causaria, por que eu gosto de você, sua mente continuamente argumentava contra si mesmo.  
E isso era um baita problema, pois o deixava amuado e quietinho enquanto as xicaras de café eram postas sobre a mesa – e graças aos céus, seu parceiro era Tae, um menino gente boa, hoje. Chanyeol estava sentado com Sunnie hoje e uma pontada de ciúme quase infantil deixava Baekhyun ainda mais pra baixo do que já estava.  
— Queridos, queridos... — Lira sacudiu as mãos no ar, chamando atenção de todos os presentes. — A aula de hoje vai ser um tópico especial, um tópico que faz as meninas suspirarem e os meninos ficarem irritados... — Os olhos dela brilham, de repente, juntando as mãos. — Amor, sim, o amor, aquela coisa que no fundo todos nós desejamos.  
— Eu não. — Dennie retruca, provocando a professora.  
— Mal amados não almejam nada tão bonito assim. — Ela responde, ficando um pouco séria. A turma debocha de Dannie. — Mas, tenho certeza que muitos vão querer conhecer a Vidência do amor. — Ela pega uma xicara de café e olha para a borra, como se visse o mundo inteiro. — Existiram muitos videntes assim, capazes de ver o destino amoroso de um outro indivíduo. — Ela soa misteriosa quando mostra a borra aos alunos. — Será que existe alguém assim aqui e entre nós todos? De qual tipo deve ser? Vê o próprio futuro do amor ou vê o futuro do amor dos outros? — Ela estreita os olhos, encarando a turma com intensidade. — A partir de agora, vocês vão olhar para a borra do colega ao lado e tentar ver alguma coisa útil. — Ela solta a xicara que pegou antes, cruzando os braços. — Comecem agora, aquele que ver alguma coisa pode ser um grande vidente no futuro.  
Baekhyun olha para a borra de seu colega e não vê mais do que algo grudento e marrom e o cheiro forte e terrível da cafeína – nada especial. Na verdade, ele não acreditava que alguma coisa fosse acontecer de verdade naquela aula e já havia perdido a esperança, mas Sunnie começa a ficar agitada do nada. Ela estava sacudindo as mãos quando Baekhyun os encara de novo, desistindo de enxergar outra coisa além desse borrão.  
— Viu alguma coisa? — Tae pergunta, sacudindo a xicara dele enquanto o Byun se perde bisbilhotando o Park. — O meu parece um camarão, o que isso deveria significar? — Ele coça a cabeça, sem entender. — Será que vou ir num date e ter uma alergia alimentar? — Baekhyun encara o outro, juntando as sobrancelhas em confusão. — Eu realmente fico mal com camarão.  
Baekhyun olha de novo para a xicara de Tae, incapaz de ver o camarão que ele supostamente enxergou. Quase disse a ele que estava imaginando coisas, que não havia date nenhum com camarão incluído, mas as coisas mudaram na mesa de Chanyeol.  
— Professora, você tem que ver isso, é surreal! — Sunnie chama Lira, sacudindo as mãos sem parar. — Ele continua vendo uma cena na mente dele, quando olha pra xicara. — Ela levanta o objeto para a professora. — Ele me vê com Joshua em Hogsmead, beijando! — Os olhos dela brilham intensamente.  
— Você realmente as vê? — Lira estreita os olhos, segurando a xicara de Sunnie entre os dedos.  
— Sim, eu os vejo... — Chanyeol pega apropria xicara, olhando para ela como se visse outra coisa também. — Não posso ver os rostos bem, só um casal abraçado no meio da neve e na frente da loja de brinquedos... — Ele coça o pescoço, desviando os olhos para Lira.  
— E vê algo na sua própria borra? — Ela pergunta, bastante interessada em como Chanyeol estava enxergando aquilo.  
— Hm... sim. — Chanyeol recosta-se na cadeira, lambendo os lábios. — Eu estou na torre... de astronomia. — A turma inteira murmura sons de provocação ao ouvir isso, mas Baekhyun fica sério. — Estou lá com alguém.  
— Parece que possivelmente descobrimos finalmente uma espécie de vidente em nossa turma? — Lira sorri, olhando a xicara de Chanyeol de longe, e em seguida pega outra xicara aleatoriamente na sala. — Até Harry viu um cão negro na xicara uma vez, pensando que era um prefacio de morte, e na verdade, era um aviso de seu padrinho Sirius Black, como sabem. — Ela pousa a xicara na frente de Chanyeol, calmamente. — E no entanto, ele se tornou um grande Auror, e não um vidente, então deve imaginar que para ser um é preciso muito mais do que isso, e a vidência geralmente nasce com a gente e se manifesta pelas profecias que transcrevemos para o ministério. — Ela continua, andando pela sala. — No entanto, a vidência do amor pode ser algo permanente ou simplesmente passageiro, tendo tido uma mulher chamada Talessa Aligfort que obteve tal dom por razões desconhecidas e tomou conhecimento de diversos amores que se formariam, até encontrar o próprio alguns anos depois e perder suas habilidades.  
— A senhora acha que esse é o meu caso? — Chanyeol ergue a sobrancelha, soando desacreditado.  
— As vezes um amor forte pode surgir e permanecer desconhecido por séculos, mas as vezes a magia se encarrega de juntar duas almas que foram feitas para se encontrarem. — Ela discursa, olhando nos olhos do bruxo de forma que percebesse o quão serio Lira estava falando. — Não sei por que um vidente do amor surge, mas sei que existem vez ou outra na historia e que até mesmo podem simplesmente preverem unicamente os seus encontros com a amada, ao invés de ajudar a juntar outros. — Ela anda até a estante e puxa um livro fininho, indo até Chanyeol para entrega-lo em mãos. — Que tipo de vidência, se é permanente ou não, é você que terá de descobrir, mas receio que alguma coisa ou alguém tenha despertado sua habilidade.  
— Alguém? — Chanyeol olha para a outra xicara, absorvendo as imagens que apareciam em sua cabeça. — Então não vou parar de ver enquanto não encontrar minha metade? — Ele solta um ruído, desviando os olhos para a janela, com uma careta.  
— Muitos bruxos adorariam se aventurar pela magia para encontrar um amor capaz de conceder tal poder de vidência... — Os olhos de Lira estão brilhando e os de Baekhyun também, embora a emoção seja distinta. — Será que temos um bruxo tão poderoso que pode conjurar algo assim? Ele fez isso de forma consciente ou não faz ideia da intensidade que o ama? Ele está aqui entre nós nesse momento? — Chanyeol olha ao redor, cauteloso.  
Baekhyun sente uma montanha russa de emoções e de repente gostaria de aparatar do outro lado do rio, escondendo-se com centauros. Chanyeol não pensa realmente nele quando passa os olhos, mas sua espinha gela completamente e fica branco como se fosse desmaiar. Estava preocupado com tudo sobre o que Lira disse, desde a vidência ser fruto de um poderoso bruxo até se a pessoa estava presente.  
Ele não era realmente tão poderoso, não tanto quanto as lendárias figuras, mas tinha algumas coisas nele que eram realmente um pouco raras. Mcgonagall iria lhe lançar um olhar muito desagradável se ouvisse falar que causou tamanho problema a outro aluno, ele tinha certeza. No entanto, estava um pouco assusto ao saber que algo assim poderia acontecer com outra pessoa, ele achou que todos os videntes eram como Sibila costumava ser.  
— Olhe o do quatro olhos. — Jonathan soltou, dirigindo seu olhar para Baekhyun, em tom de deboche. — Harry tinha óculos iguais, mas ele não cheirava como quem nunca deu um beijo na boca. — Provoca, dando uma risadinha quando Baekhyun o encarou. — Aposto que é você numa sala apertadinha, com pelo de gato no suéter e solteirão mesmo com trinta e tantos anos. — Ele e os amigos riem, Baekhyun esta da cor do morango. — Anda apanhador, ele e a Lola merecem saber sobre seu futuro solitário e virgem.  
— Não diga uma coisa dessas ao seu colega de aula! — Lira se transpõe no assunto, parando na frente da mesa de Baekhyun. — O dom dele não pode ser usado dessa forma, um futuro sem amor é um futuro que não pode ser visto, mas isso nem mesmo deveria ser uma vergonha para ninguém. — Ela se aproxima da mesa de Jonathan, séria. — Algumas pessoas tem dificuldades para se envolver e outras simplesmente estão interessadas em coisas que consideram mais importantes que o amor, e de qualquer forma, ainda que seja bom para todos, pode ser que elas encontrem outra coisa semelhante.  
— Muitos bruxos se dedicaram a sua profissão e a beneficiar o mundo bruxo, e isso pode ter sido o amor deles, mesmo que não seja romântico. — Lola responde ao outro, munida de coragem dada por sua amada Professora que os defendeu do idiota do Jonathan. — Chanyeol pode olhar minha xicara, ficar sozinha não me assusta nenhum pouco, mas talvez assuste você.  
Ela mesma vai até a mesa de Chanyeol e lhe da sua xicara, pedindo que olhe para o ponto aonde se vê com alguém. Ela realmente espera por uma reação, mas Chanyeol nega com a cabeça e ela dá de ombros. Não há resquício de tristeza ou lamento, ela realmente parece confortável com seu “Perfeito” nos exames e seus livros gigantescos.  
— Olhe o meu então! — Henry estica sua xicara ao Park, parecendo motivado pelas palavras de Lira e Lola.  
— Sua menina vai vê-lo no corredor da biblioteca, vocês vão beijar um pouco lá e atrás de um livro. — Chanyeol responde, olhando a xicara enquanto torce os lábios levemente. — Você tem uma namorada, não tem? — E Henry não sabe o que responder, ficando calado até sair de perto de Chanyeol.  
A turma não entende, mas sua atenção se volta a Lira que decidiu cometer um enorme erro ao pegar a xicara de Baekhyun. Ela vai tão rápido parar nas mãos de Chanyeol que ninguém sequer espera que Baekhyun corra. Ele salta até o outro, esquecendo-se completamente dos bons modos e descrição que ele sempre mantinha.  
— Não pode olhar. — Ele murmura, nervoso, respirando rápido. — Eu não quero que você olhe, não deve. — Ele sacode a cabeça, deixando o Park muito confuso.  
— Por que não posso? — Ele pergunta, observando as mãos de Baekhyun cobrirem a xicara.  
— Não quero saber, não tenho interesse nenhum em saber. — Baekhyun tenta puxar a xicara, mas Chanyeol a aperta forte sobre a mesa. — Não olha, por favor, se eu souber vou me sentir mal independente de qualquer um que seja o resultado. — Baekhyun fala atrapalhado, desengonçado. — Se estiver vazio, fico triste, se tiver alguma coisa... fico ansioso. — Ele sacode a cabeça. — Não quero ficar ansioso, é uma sensação terrível.  
— Toda essa sala gostaria de saber se poderia ser correspondido e você não quer saber? — O estomago de Baekhyun gela ao ouvir aquilo, ainda mais pela forma seria com que Chanyeol o olhou. — Eu não entendo isso.  
— Não precisa entender, as vezes é melhor amar de longe. — Baekhyun puxa a xicara assim que diz isso e consegue traze-la para si.  
A lagarta de Lira solta um som estridente, impedindo que a turma absorva o que acabou de acontecer diante de todos. Baekhyun é o primeiro a sair correndo de volta ao dormitório, aonde esconderia a xicara dentro do Bau e nunca mais a tiraria de lá. Vidente do amor? Isso era a coisa mais absurda que alguém já havia dito a ele, em toda a sua vida, e ele não queria nem sonhar com alguém assim analisando seu futuro amoroso.  
Baekhyun tinha arrepios só de imaginar Chanyeol dizendo a ele que morreria realmente solteiro e com centenas de gatos, que não teria encontros na biblioteca ou em Hogsmeade com alguém que fosse afim. Isso só piorava o quesito da insegurança brutal que o aniquilava a cada dia que passava e que o fazia querer se formar logo. Antes do final do ano os exames N.I.E.M’S estavam na cara de Baekhyun e ele finalmente poderia sair de Hogwarts, mas sua vontade era se livrar dessa confusão hoje mesmo.  
Ok, tudo bem que uma parte de sua mente queria um mundo fantasioso aonde moraria no centro de Londres com seu Crush do sexto e sétimo ano, aonde teriam um poleiro na janela para suas corujas e alguns bebês, mas estava muito assustado com a maldita aula de advinação. Não bastou seu pânico, a barriga formigando e as mãos suando como loucas para o castigar naquela tarde e noite, mas sim os resultados de tudo isso na sexta feira quando Park Chanyeol ficou majestosamente famoso.  
Agora ele era o vidente cupido de Hogwarts e as meninas pareciam convencidas de que eram a fonte da magia do amor que lhe deu os poderes de ver os casais que se formariam no futuro. Annabeth mostrou uma borra de seu café no jantar e ouviu Chanyeol dizendo que ela teria uma filha com alguém que ela conhecerá em Hogwarts. A menina Suzane fez o mesmo e ouviu sobre uma coroa de flores que seu amado fara somente pra ela, e por alguma razão ela passou a gritar pelos corredores de que namoraria o Park em breve.  
Isso, como pode imaginar, começou a deixar o humor de Baekhyun muito mais agressivo do que o normal para alguém daquele tamanho. Ele mal comia e andava todo bagunçado pelo corredor, com os óculos tortos no rosto e um persistente pensamento de destruição. Por vezes contemplava a neve enquanto ouvia os alunos comentarem da chuva de corujas que enviaram cartas pela chaminé do salão comunal da Corvinal.  
Baekhyun queria... simplesmente matar uma por uma daquelas cartas com o calor do fogo. Nunca se sentiu tão mal em ver tanta gente simplesmente conseguir a atenção de Chanyeol para si, nunca. Ele sempre encarou o amado de longe, sempre aceitou que seria assim, mas agora uma parte dele se magoava muito com isso.  
Desse jeito, daqui a pouco viria outro jogo de quadribol e Chanyeol teria um fã clube poderoso e muitas pessoas querendo tocar seus lábios. Tal imaginação deixara o Corvinal completamente desequilibrado, apavorado, com medo de que isso fosse quebrar seu coração pra valer. Ele tentou suportar, preso a essa ideia, até que a poção o permitia dormir de novo, mas ele não conseguia o fazer e isso era deliberadamente no dia que deveria aprender poção com ele.  
— Minseok eu não consigo mais... — Ele se levanta do Dossel, olhando para a cama do amigo lá do outro lado. — Elas pegaram no braço dele hoje e ele estava lendo uma das cartas no corredor quando entrei! — Ele chuta a mesa de cabeceira, irritado. — Ele viu a própria xicara e viu que se encontraria com alguém na torre de astronomia! — Um biquinho surge em seu rosto.  
— E o que tem? — O outro pergunta, movendo uma peça do jogo de tabuleiro que esta jogando tem um tempo.  
— Todo mundo só vai a torre por duas razões: Ter aula ou beijar alguém que gosta muito. — Baekhyun o lembra, indignado. — A aula é a noite e ele se viu de dia, então ele vai pra lá beijar alguém! — Baekhyun puxa seu travesseiro e o abraça, a carranca crescendo.  
— Você não disse que era um apaixonado anônimo? — Minseok o instiga, olhando-o de canto.  
— Eu era sim, cacete! — Baekhyun joga o travesseiro na direção de Min, ouvindo-o dar uma risada irritante. — Mas não consigo descrever o sofrer que estou passando com toda essa bobagem. — Ele puxa os fios de cabelo, sacudindo a cabeça. — Eu não consigo dizer a ele o que sinto, mas eu queria pelo menos tentar.... eu não quero que ele fique com outra pessoa. — Cobre o rosto, prestes a choramingar por isso. — Além disso, ele deve estar pensando em quem poderia ser o poderoso bruxo que conjurou a vidência, se qualquer um dissesse ‘Hey, sou a bruxa que fez de você vidente”, tenho certeza que ele iria ficar curioso e tentar.  
— Você está sofrendo de um mal... — Minseok passa a mão pelo queixo, muito pensativo. — Um mal chamado ciúme.  
— Sim, estou, e acho que posso morrer disso! — Se joga na cama, ainda com o rosto coberto. — Vamos, eu preciso pensar em alguma coisa... como faz pra um garoto desse me enxergar? Por que até eu ficar verde ele nem sequer me pegou olhando pra ele... — Baekhyun olha pro teto do Dossel, tentando resgatar alguma ideia em sua mente. — Minseok, o que eu faço? Ele vai receber mais carta esse fim de semana e um monte de menina no dormitório feminino da corvinal tem enchido o salão hoje quando cheguei. — Ele se senta de novo, encarando seu colega de quarto.  
— Não tem alguma poção que declare isso por você? — Minseok solta em tom de deboche, sabendo que Baekhyun o xingaria por sugerir uma poção.  
— Uma poção?! Você sabe que eu sou... — Baekhyun para o xingamento e toma um olhar pensativo para Minseok, deixando o outro confuso. — Espera, você tem um livro de poção ai? — Ele pula da cama, correndo até a pequena estante de livros de Minseok.  
— Sim, por que? — Minseok senta na ponta do Dossel, vendo Baekhyun retirar um livro e começar a folhear. — Não tá pensando que falei sério, tá? — Ele pergunta, mas Baekhyun ergue o dedo e pede silencio.  
Baekhyun se lembrou de uma de suas aulas sobre aquela poção e do Ernest falou sobre os efeitos que causava nos indivíduos a quem era dada. Ele também lembrou sobre o comentário de alguém que explicou que quando uma pessoa já sentia tal emoção a poção não funcionava. Se Baekhyun pudesse simplesmente sugerir que tal poção fosse feita durante o reforço da matéria, na frente de Chanyeol, a coisa responderia por si só.

— Isso... é uma ideia terrível. — Minseok murmura depois que Baekhyun conta a ele seu plano infalível. — A poção funciona quando você bebe a de alguém, e a sua turma é para ensinar você a fazer poções. — Ele o lembra. — Além disso todos sabemos que a poção é perigosa e pode causar efeitos muito ruins em quem a toma, não é à toa que a loja dos Weasley’s nem tem vendido mais.  
— Eles vendem sim, num cantinho! — Baekhyun teima, convencido de que é isso o que vai fazer. — E eu vou fazer a poção de forma diferente, colocando algum material orgânico dele dentro. — Sacudiu a cabeça, orgulhoso da ideia.  
— Você vai se meter em maus bocados, não faça isso. — Minseok tenta o seguir assim que Baekhyun leva o livro pra cama e começa a estudar sobre a poção. — Eu vi um caso de um rapaz que perdeu as emoções quando simulou amor desse jeito! — Minseok senta no Dossel de Baekhyun, nervoso. — Você não pode fazer uma Amortentia, isso é ilegal em Hogwarts! Pense na Minerva e no quanto ela tem te prometido um grande futuro lá fora, Baekhyun. — Min tenta convencer o amigo a desistir da ideia, ele nunca ouviu a afirmação de Baekhyun sobre a poção em sua vida.  
— Não vou fazer Amortentia, sou péssimo em poções nível médio, Minseok, imagine uma avançada! — Baekhyun puxa o livro e mostra ao amigo uma outra poção colorida e brilhante, uma poção nova. — Brilho do amor verdadeiro dura cinco horas, menos do que as outras poções mais antigas, e ela foi criada para encontros curtos com alguém que você queira que te ame por um tempinho.  
— É perigoso, muito perigoso.  
— Não é, desde que eu não preciso que a poção me deixe apaixonado por ele, pois já estou. — Baekhyun se lembra do que Ernest disse e não consegue encontrar ideia melhor. — Ele gosta de poções, ele é bom em herbologia só pra melhorar o que coloca no caldeirão, então tem coisa melhor do que mostrar a ele o que sinto através de uma poção? — Ele se pergunta, mas Minseok discorda com a cabeça veementemente. — Uma poção do amor não funciona se o destinatário já gosta do remetente, então assim que eu tomar a minha e o comportamento não aparecer, ele vai entender tudo.  
— Será que vai mesmo? — Minseok suspira, duvidando se Chanyeol é tão esperto quanto esperam que um Corvinal seja.  
— Bom, se ele não entender, quebro meu caldeirão na cabeça dele. — Ele cruza os braços, emburrado.  
— O chapéu seletor as vezes comete alguns erros. — Minseok solta, dando de ombros ao ver como o amigo lhe encara em resposta.  
Alias, Baekhyun passou a noite estudando poções e se deu conta de uma coisa muito estranha. Se Chanyeol era um vidente de amor, por que ele não viu Baekhyun se confessando pra ele através de uma poção? Alias, por que ele simplesmente não viu o bruxo o secando a todo momento? Que tipo de vidência é essa que não conta a Chanyeol quem são todos os seus pretendentes amorosos? Baekhyun não entendia nada sobre isso.  
Talvez isso fosse um sinal de que os dois nunca ficariam juntos, mas Baekhyun tentou não se ferir pensando muito nisso. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que sua paciência estava em níveis críticos e ele realmente não queria cometer um deslize tão perto dos exames. Estudou como um condenado em Askaban e anotou varias coisas importantes na preparação da poção antes de sequer pensar em dormir um pouquinho.  
Era para ter sentindo alivio por conseguir ter um bom sono, mas sentiu-se ainda mais ansioso pelo momento que poderia encontra-lo. A sala de poções passava a manhã inteira de sábado cheia dos melhores alunos do professor atual, então podia ir a qualquer hora – e isso não ajudava. Ele tomou banho bem demorado e vestiu o uniforme com calma, sem fazer barulho para Min que dormia do outro lado.  
A sua agenda de anotações e sua varinha eram as únicas coisas que ele carregou quando decidiu sair do dormitório lá pelas nove. Tinha meninos no salão comunal jogando xadrez de forma bastante concentrada, eles mal olharam para o Byun. Parecia confiante até atingir o andar da sala de aula e contemplar o que estava indo fazer, sem nem ter pensado se era a coisa certa e sensata para hoje.  
Ele se encolheu perto da porta, batendo o caderno na testa e querendo se jogar da janela antes de tudo. Ele respirou fundo o suficiente antes de ter coragem de entrar, incerto se seria capaz de fazer isso. Ainda nem tinha pensando em como pegar cabelo de Chanyeol ou se ofereceria a poção pra ele beber e provar que funcionava.  
Seu maior problema era que se funcionasse, ele saberia que Chanyeol não sente realmente nada por ele – e isso quebraria seu coração totalmente. Ele não queria que isso acontecesse, então teria que resolver em como se confessaria dessa forma pra ele. Será que dava um jeito de tornar a poção algo que provocasse emoções por Chanyeol? Ele pensava e pensava, sem saber como resolver isso.  
Quando finalmente tomou coragem para entrar, encontrou Chanyeol, Alvo e Alex como tutores de poções. A sala estava com três alunos antes do Byun chegar e ninguém olhou enquanto o Corvinal se ajeitava além do Park. Ele não marcou nenhum horário, então Baekhyun não queria saber de julgamentos por parte do maior – sem horário, sem atraso.  
— Bom, aproveitando que a turma esta completa agora, eu e eles temos que explicar como vai funcionar a aula. — Alvo, da sonserina, andou até uma bancada com um grande caldeirão fervendo. — Nós, alunos exemplares do senhor Ernest, vamos escolher dez poções essenciais para uma nota boa no teste final do semestre até chegarem a excelência. — Alvo colhe um pouco de sua poção com um vidro, olhando para os alunos. — Isso é elixir de Murtisco e foi feito primorosamente por mim, enquanto os outros testaram outras poções para ensina-los hoje.  
— Daqui vocês vão sair melhores do que nunca foram. — Alex, um grifinório alto e de pele morena, disse aos alunos.  
— Para começar, porém, decidimos que queremos testar em como você produzem algumas poções de nível fácil, médio e difícil. — Chanyeol esta segurando um pequeno frasco quando finalmente fala alguma coisa. — Muitos de vocês erram as poções por não saberem pesar ingredientes comuns, então vamos observar cuidadosamente isso. — Ele anda entre as mesas, olhando aluno por aluno, até chegar em Baekhyun e o encarar. — Comigo há uma poção de nível difícil, com Alvo há duas poções medias e com Alex há uma poção nível fácil, e cada um de nós ira escolher um de vocês pra faze-la.  
— Que poção é? — Uma menina pergunta, visivelmente curiosa.  
— Alvo tem Volubillis e Poção redutora, Alex um tônico de fortalecimento e eu aplicarei uma espécie de poção da verdade. — Baekhyun encara Chanyeol imediatamente, franzindo o cenho. — Recentemente, no beco diagonal, tem sido moda uma poção que quando bem preparada faz o individuo dizer o que sente e pensa no momento, então acho que será divertido. — Chanyeol curva a ponta dos lábios em um sorriso discreto. — Um caderno com as quatro receitas está na mesa, ao lado do caldeirão, e vocês tem um tempo logo para prepara-lo, mas ninguém pode almoçar enquanto não finalizar tudo.  
— Sim, e depois vamos maturar as poções corretamente e vocês voltam no meio da tarde para toma-las e ver se estão certas. — Alvo dita, sentando-se sobre sua mesa e encarando os quatro alunos. — Eu fico com a Jessie e Henry, Volubillis e redutora respectivamente, ok? — Os dois alunos concordam, obedientes com o Sonserino.  
— Baekhyun vai fazer a Almanus veritaserum hoje. — Chanyeol aponta para ele, sem hesitação. — Se seguir as regras, você fara uma boa poção.  
— Que cor eu vou ficar dessa vez? — Baekhyun pergunta, choramingando, e em resposta ouve uma risada soprada sair dos lábios do outro.  
— Talvez você fique rosa. — Ele solta o frasco de sua poção sobre a mesa do outro e volta até onde seus amigos estão.  
Baekhyun não tem ideia do que ele quis dizer, se ficaria rosa de verdade mesmo, mas alguma coisa na sua mente lhe avisa que isso não vai acabar bem ou da forma que ele imagina. Morrendo de medo, Baekhyun abre o caderno e seus olhos se arregalam imediatamente ao ver o frasco da poção de Chanyeol desenhado. Um coração anunciava a receita para “Verdade da alma”, uma poção da verdade que causou estranheza em Baekhyun de forma imediata – que cor... semelhante a alguma coisa, ele não sabe dizer.  
Ele pega cada um dos ingredientes escritos no papel e faz um esforço enorme para usar a balança com bastante atenção. Ele nunca ouviu falar numa poção dessa, embora alguma das coisas que pesou e colocou no caldeirão eram sem dúvida nenhuma algo comum em poções de humor. Chanyeol estava muito suspeito com isso, mas Baekhyun decidiu não pensar a respeito e tentar dar o seu melhor – eventualmente apareceria a oportunidade de tentar a poção do amor que pegou no livro.  
Entretanto, a covardia que seus pensamentos significavam deixou Baekhyun muito envergonhado consigo mesmo. Ele estava tão confiante ontem a noite que quando os meninos disseram o que fazer... sentiu um alivio. Não era fácil dizer a outro rapaz que o ama, mesmo quando estava motivado pelo ciúme de que Chanyeol pudesse ter o coração roubado.  
Talvez houvesse uma forma menos extrema para tentar primeiro, tipo impressionar Chanyeol com seu avanço em poções e provar que pode ser bom em alguma coisa que é terrível só para agradar um amado. Ele tinha esse tipo de força de vontade dentro de si, poderosa o suficiente para voltar a acreditar que a vidência que deu fama a Chanyeol era culpa do bruxinho Byun. Ora, todas as meninas que sentaram perto dele ou o pararam no corredor só o descobriram por que ele pode prever o amor das mesmas na borra de café, nada mais, enquanto Baekhyun tinha amor honesto por ele.  
No entanto, era pretensão de mais achar que seu amor era valioso e mais poderoso do que o dos outros e isso o deixava triste.  
— Suas mãos estão tremendo. — Chanyeol estica os dedos até o pulso de Baekhyun, fazendo-o parar de move-las. — Sua precisão é deficiente por que suas mãos constantemente tremem. — Ele observa os dedos finos e delicados de Baekhyun, com atenção. — Se trabalhasse em tentar para-las, suas poções teriam menor margem de erro no final. — Levanta até o rosto do outro, observando como o rosto de Baekhyun está muito vermelho. — Eu tenho uma poção para ansiedade, acho que poderia ajuda-lo bastante agora. — Baekhyun engole em seco, mas assente em resposta. — Sabe, quando eu era um pouco mais jovem morria de medo de defesa contra as artes das trevas e costumava não conseguir proferir nenhum feitiço ou exibir reação alguma ao dementador durante as aulas. — Ele ri, pousando um vidro sobre a bancada exatamente quando Baekhyun começa a pesar o ultimo ingrediente. — Seja o que for que o deixa nervoso durante a aula de poção, se tentar enfrentar isso... uma hora vai ficar fácil, é preciso apenas um pouco de paciência. — Ele sinaliza a poção com um dedo, para Baekhyun pega-la. — Essa poção tem efeitos realmente diversos quando feita um pouco fora da margem padrão dos ingredientes, mas nenhum deles realmente vai deixa-lo sem dormir ou colorido, então não se preocupe, os sintomas que aparecem são inofensivos.  
— Acredite em mim, comigo nada é inofensivo quando se trata de preparar uma poção... — Baekhyun dá uma risada sem graça, levando o frasco da poção de Chanyeol contra os lábios. — Ser meu inspetor nas poções é quase equivalente a sofrer de uma azaração, não importa o que você faça eu sempre posso ficar muito melhor em ser o pior.  
— Mas passou por todos esses anos na matéria e está tentando o NIEM’S para conseguir seus objetivos. — Chanyeol ergue a sobrancelha, mas de imediato observa o outro desviar o olhar para outro lugar. — Ernest vai abrir sua exclusiva turma esse ano e tenho certeza de que ele possui alguma razão para que você faça parte e consiga passar no teste final. — Sorri, mas Baekhyun esta despejando calmamente o ingrediente e não vira-se para olha-lo.  
— Todos os professores me chamaram quando eu passei para a turma de transfiguração e trato das criaturas magicas com um “Perfeito”. — Baekhyun ergue seus olhos, torcendo os lábios enquanto tenta lidar com a timidez. — Eu não acho que um hipogrifo ou um cocatrice precisem de uma poção do amor quando se machucarem e sim de conhecimentos elevados em herbologia para criar unguentos de cura e tratamento. — Ele puxa o ultimo ingrediente e sua testa se curva em uma careta de confusão. — Por que pó de perola em uma poção desse tipo? O que essa poção faz exatamente? — Baekhyun estreita os olhos, mas Chanyeol permanece calmamente o olhando.  
— Pó de perola não é apenas um ingrediente da Amortentia, Baekhyun. — Ele solta em um tom mais baixo, colocando as mãos no bolso. — Algumas fortes poções de humor usam conceitos parecidos com poções do tipo, mas não provocam obsessão em quem toma. — Ele anda até uma estante de livro no final da sala e pega um livro azul e pesado. — Essa poção é recente, foi criado por um aluno de outro país em um concurso de uso dos recursos naturais como fonte de magia e bruxaria. — Ele para exatamente ao lado do Byun e mostra o livro para ele, o desenho da poção igual ao do caderno. — Ela faz com que você fique quatro horas falando só a verdade do que pensa a respeito do que alguém diz e faz, sem nenhum filtro ou controle. — Deixa os livros nas mãos de Baekhyun e para ao lado da bancada. — É uma das únicas poções novas que eu ainda não testei os efeitos, por isso escolhi.  
Baekhyun não pode ignorar o detalhe que isso poderia representar para si se por acaso tomasse aquela poção agora. O que ele diria sobre Chanyeol e o que quer que ele faça? Baekhyun arregala os olhos, olhando a cor da poção mudar de azulado para rosa e laranja. Engoliu em seco, sentindo o nervoso tomar conta de si enquanto o outro lhe encarava e esperava a poção ficar no ponto para mandar Baekhyun sair e voltar depois do almoço.  
— Você por acaso achou que eu daria uma poção do amor para você? — Ele pergunta, despertando a atenção do Byun outra vez. — Não poderia, seria penalizado pela diretora por isso. — Mas Baekhyun sacode a cabeça, negando várias vezes.  
— Eu sei qual a receita de uma poção do amor. — Baekhyun deixa escapar, sem nem pensar direito. — E de qualquer forma, não faria diferença se fosse uma ou não. — Confessa, olhando pro caldeirão fixamente.  
— Imune aos efeitos? — Chanyeol solta, o Byun o olha outra vez e esta visivelmente ainda mais vermelho do que antes. — Bom, devo dizer que depois do meu novo talento tenho agradecido por ser também. — Ah, a surpresa no rosto do Byun, estampada em cada pedaço. — Tentaram colocar no meu suco de abobora, mas nada aconteceu.  
— Quando foi isso? — Baekhyun arregala os olhos, seu coração bate como um louco dentro do peito e ele está confuso.  
— No jantar de ontem... — Ele olha para as janelas, tentando se lembrar exatamente do que aconteceu. — As poções dos Weasley’s são bem características e deixam um gosto adocicado reconhecível, além disso elas produzem suaves bolhas na superfície do liquido... — Ele sacode a cabeça, torcendo os lábios em um bico. — Não funcionou, na verdade só me lembrou do por que nunca funcionaria, e me deixou um tanto irritado.  
— Hm... certo... então... — Baekhyun pousa o dedo sobre a boca, envergonhado de perguntar e com medo da resposta. — Você gosta de alguém também? — Ele não pode sentir ansiedade, por causa da poção, mas ainda sente nervosismo e um pouco de medo. — É que eu ouvi Ernest falar que só alguém amando pode ser imune a uma poção do amor, por mais poderosa que ela seja. — Apesar de explicar, Chanyeol ficou quieto o encarando. — Me desculpe, isso não se pergunta, né? Eu não responderia também, se me perguntasse algo assim... — Ele coça a cabeça, sem graça.  
— Eu acho que o efeito no jantar já é autoexplicativo. — Ele murmura, então se vira para trás e encara seus amigos. — Hey, Alvo, o meu aluno já terminou a poção, então ele vai almoçar agora, ok? — Ele murmura para o Sonserino mais gentil que Baekhyun cruzou nesses corredores da vida. — Eu vou cuidar da finalização da poção até ele voltar. — E olha para Baekhyun, sinalizando que pode e deve sair da sala agora.  
Baekhyun quase chora quando pega seu almoço e usa as mesas do jardim para comer um pouco, ele literalmente foi chutado elegantemente pelo garoto que ele gosta e está morto de vergonha. O que ele deve fazer? Agora ele sabe que Chanyeol é apaixonado por outra pessoa e com certeza não é ele, afinal o outro nunca colocou seus olhos no Byun. Ele sente como se tivessem partido seu coração, mesmo sem ter realmente ouvido um fora de Chanyeol, e isso o deixa tão desanimadinho... ele só quer ir para o dossel e se enrolar nos cobertores até o inverno acabar em um mês.  
Logo as flores desabrocham, a terra passa a exibir uma grama verde e os casais começam a mandar buques um pro outros e Baekhyun vai ter que lidar com Chanyeol quem sabe fazendo o mesmo. Isso está fora dos limites de como ele imaginou que isso ia se desenrolar em sua mente e foi um grande e terrível erro ter confiado em sua coragem motivada por ciúme. Torre de astronomia o meu saco, ele pensa, se lembrando de como ouviu Chanyeol prever o seu amor sendo correspondido por alguma garota que roubou o coração do apanhador e futuro mestre de poções.  
Ele não vai para o quarto se esconder no Dossel, mas fica vagando pelos corredores enquanto é consumido pelos sentimentos de nervosismo e tristeza misturados em uma bagunça. É como um relógio que pode se transformar em uma bomba a qualquer momento, já que ele sabe que nada de bom sairá da sua boca se a poção funcionar. Imagina que coisa chata dizer a ele seus sentimentos como planejou na noite passada e Chanyeol ficar tão zangado que nunca mais iria querer ensina-lo a fazer poção? Isso é triste de mais.  
Além disso, uma ideia bem absurda começou a passar na mente dele quando imaginou as pessoas que Chanyeol costumava andar. Alvo, Alex e Chen eram seus amigos e sempre sentavam com ele no jantar, embora Alvo e Chen fossem do time de quadribol. E se o amor secreto que o tornava imune fosse qualquer um dos três? Seria pior ainda, pois Baekhyun diria todos os seus sentimentos bobos na frente do amado dele.  
Se seu coração estava se quebrando agora, nesse momento ele seria dilacerado mil vezes mais! E agora? O que ele faz? Será que a sala precisa abriria para ele se esconder disso? Ele tem certeza que poderia encontra-la no corredor leste e se salvar. Ele não quer arrumar confusão, ele não quer se sentir exposto e também não quer se magoar a esse ponto, então ele precisa dar um jeito de sumir por pelo menos seis horas.  
Andou pelos corredores ignorando a forma curiosa que os quadros encaravam a passagem do Corvinal, talvez eles fossem os únicos que notavam sua existência por toda a Hogwarts – depois de Minseok. Ele dobrou e dobrou, desceu escadas, e viu da janela uma leva de adolescentes brincando de bola de neve lá embaixo, enquanto ia na direção de onde a sala deveria ficar.  
Antes de chegar ao destino, porém, ele ouviu um barulho de tijolos em um estreitinho corredor que o forçou a virar-se. Uma pequena entrada havia se aberto para Baekhyun, exibindo um confortável cômodo cheio de livros. Ele fica parado, surpreso, pois a ultima vez que a sala abriu-se para ele a mesma possuía outra aparência.  
Bom, como ele poderia recusar andar até lá e se esconder por esse longo tempo? Depois inventaria uma historinha boba sobre ter pego no sono por conta da poção de terça feira, sendo perdoado. A parede de tijolos se fechou atrás de si quando mergulhou sala a dentro e se viu cercado de jogos de tabuleiro, livros e sofás confortáveis para deitar e dormir. A sala criava a mobilha de acordo com a necessidade do bruxo que a procurava, colocando itens entre as vigas de mármore.  
O outro lado incrível dela era que não podia ser encontrada com nenhum feitiço localizador ou mapa, então a covardia de Baekhyun e o medo de ser descoberto seriam protegidos pela magia da sala secreta. Ele se sentou no sofá macio, inspirou o ar puro e limpo da sala e ergueu os olhos até o teto, enquanto cruzava os dedos sobre as pernas dobradas, e então começou a realmente refletir sobre ser muito impulsivo.  
Se esconder ou se declarar? Baekhyun tinha que aprender a escolher apenas um e seguir até o final, mas isso não seria hoje. Hoje ele se encolhe de medo de levar um fora, de dizer besteiras e toda a Hogwarts ficar sabendo de seu Crush pelo batedor! Ele não quer ser visto, morre de medo disso.  
Ele reza para a irritação de seu desaparecimento nunca ultrapassar a inconveniência de ter azarado uma vidência em Park Chanyeol.


End file.
